¿Esperanza?
by Lilyth369
Summary: ¿Qué hacer si tu amor vive por otro? Si cada suspiro que da es por él. Si no eres más que un amigo… GaaNaru


**Aclaraciones:**

_Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo shot!_

_Esta vez es una GaaNaru- Unilateral. _

_Se ubica justo antes de la cuarta guerra ninja. _

_Espero les guste! :D_

**¿Esperanza?**

¿Esperanza? He de confesar que no tengo ninguna. Su amor nunca será mío, aunque lo desee fervientemente.

Las historias de corte rosa suelen crear la falsa ilusión de que con desearlo basta.

Que si tu amor es puro e incondicional. Ese ser anhelado, será tuyo; porque tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo valioso que eres y te vera.

Serás alguien en su mundo.

O mejor aún… _"Serás su mundo". _

Patraña rosa, cruel como ninguna, porque no hay cosa más cruel que darle falsas esperanza a un desahuciado.

Si, ya sé, seguro pensarán: "No hay nada imposible, todo está en desearlo fuertemente y luchar por ello".

Y les tengo una noticia. Su cerebro ha sido lavado y pintado de color rosa. Pero _supongamos_ que les doy el beneficio de la duda.

¿Qué hacer cuando la lucha ya está perdida? Si sabes que él ama a alguien más de una forma tan firme que sería capaz de dar la vida por esa persona.

Que lleva años buscándolo y luchando por tenerlo a su lado y ese infeliz no hace nada más que despreciarlo; hasta ha intento matarlo… y más de una vez.

Cuando al verlo sufrir tu corazón se oprime y te duele en el alma su dolor, que odias e envidias a morir a esa persona, ese monstruo que te roba su amor, que lo ciega e impide que te vea.

Si tú y _él_ tienen tanto en común, si crees que nunca nadie lo podría comprender y amar como tú lo haces, sabes lo que se siente tener un demonio en tu interior, que te odien por algo que tu no hiciste, lo difícil que es que te reconozcan, todo eso lo tienes en común con _él. _

Son el uno para el otro, pero él no es capaz de verlo, esta cegado. Ese infeliz le nubla el pensamiento.

Sin embargo, una parte de ti te traiciona, y en lo más profundo de tu ser sabes o quieres creer que "algo" bueno debe tener, para que _él _le ame de esa forma. No podría equivocarse.

Pero al mismo tiempo deseas su mal, que algo terrible le arrebate la vida.

No, mejor aún… Ser tú quien termine con su miserable existencia, ver directo a esos ojos negros y decirle que te quedaras con lo mejor de su vida, lo único que valía la pena y que no supo apreciar.

Que borraras todo recuerdo de él.

Disfrutar del terror en sus ojos ante la sola idea… Olvido.

Y tú tendrías el camino libre para consolar, ese puro corazón.

Entonces, dime ¿Tú qué harías?

¿Te darías por vencido, acaso lucharías?

Le matarías como lo he hecho yo, tantas veces en sueños, sucumbirías a los instintos homicidas que aún te acechan y a veces son más fuertes que tú, te dejarías llevar y matarías a ese que te quita su amor.

O mejor aún, podrías "matarlo" y en realidad encerrarlo en algún lugar del que nunca pueda escapar, consolar y enamorar a Naruto y cuando al fin sea tuyo, tendrías la más dulce de las venganzas, le harías pasar por todo, por lo que has pasado tu…

Dime ¿qué harías tú?

No mientas… _no te mientas_, sabes que en el fondo en algún momento de tu vida has deseado deshacerte de alguien… Matarle lentamente, verle exhalar su último suspiro de vida.

NO hace falta mentir…

Sin embargo, sé que no lo hare…

Sé que _él _no sobreviviría, que prefería morir, que estar en un mundo sin él.

Que mi amor, por inmenso que sea, no será suficiente…

Para evitar que se marchite poco a poco…

Porque, aún conserva la esperanza, esa que ya no tengo.

De tenerlo a mi lado. Y es tan ingenuo que cree que es por amistad, porque es su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

No sé qué es lo mejor, pero sé que lo amo, como nunca he amado a alguien, después de todo el me enseño a hacerlo.

Mi primer amor.

_Mi único amor,_ porque estoy seguro que nunca más amare a alguien como lo hago por él.

Dicen que el primero es el verdadero, el más puro y genuino, y yo lo creo. Lamentablemente mi amor es unilateral. Llegue tarde muy tarde.

El ya tenía a alguien especial en su corazón. Perdí incluso antes de empezar.

Pero de algo estoy seguro y es que luchare por su seguridad y felicidad, _aunque esta no esté conmigo_, si es necesario sería capaz de dar la vida por él.

Porque lo merece, merece más que nadie ser feliz y si su felicidad es _Sasuke._

Se lo daré a cualquier costo.

Al fin y al cabo mi definición de amor es _él._

_**Y sin él no quiero vivir.**_

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado...

Y me regalen un review... para conocer su opinión... siempre es bueno saber en qué se fallo para mejorar... Nos vemos!


End file.
